Angel Moon Scouts
by Malani Yamano
Summary: A story about Sammie's Roleplay team The Angel Moon Scouts. The cousins of the original scouts.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Moon Scouts

Ch.1

"Destiny Revealed"

Michiko Kaioh was at her cousin Michiru's house trying to figure out what her dream meant. She thought as she listened to her talented cousin play her violin. She sipped her tea still wondering what her dream meant. Michiru put down her violin and walked by her cousin placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sounds similar to the dream I had before I found out I was Sailor Neptune. Besides that dream dear, have you had any visions?"

Michiko sighed and nodded.

"Yes it was awful too Michiru-san. I was all alone while you, Haruka, and the other scouts were dead on the ground. I was facing an evil like no other. Then after I fought I also ended up dead. This dream and this vision wake me up every single night and also Miyako. She is always in a dead sleep when she hears me screaming and shakes me to wake me up."

Haruka stretched as she exited their room and said.

"It's time you tell her Michi. If you don't then she will be in more danger. Don't argue with me you know I'm right. She is 16 now you know."

At that Michiko looked at her cousin and Haruka.

"Tell me what exactly Haruka? What are you talking about?"

Michiru sighed looking at Haruka.

"Okay you win. I really don't know how to tell her it'll put her in danger and I don't want anything to happen to her. "

Haruka looked at Michiko and grabbing Michiru's hand.

"We'll be back dear. Practice for your concert we won't be too long. Michi come on we need to talk now."

Michiko sighed as she practiced for her concert on her violin. She knew something was coming down and was afraid of losing her cousin Michiru. Yet she also knew her dream was telling her something, but she didn't know what it was telling her.

In the meantime in their bedroom Michiru was talking to Haruka.

"If she is one of the Angel Scouts, why hasn't she been awakened yet? Is she strong enough to take on her duty as a scout or am I going to lose the only cousin I have?"

Haruka put her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Michi she will be awakened. No one can tell her when, but when she is awakened she will be ready. She is like you and is very strong. We just have to tell her to be on alert. She just might be the next target. This battle is going to be harder than any we have faced before. "

Michiru smiled as Haruka held her in a tight embrace.

"Okay I'll stop worrying. Let's go back before she gets even more worried."

They exited their room and called to Michiko.

"You have to calm down. You have family and friends that love you. Just make sure you are very careful on your way home to change for your concert. See you later. We have a scout meeting at Usagi's house. We will all be there to support you Michiko."

Michiru crossed her arms.

"Hey I'm performing too you know. She is performing with me Haruka or did you forget? Unbelievable you live with me and forget I have a concert with my cousin. Maybe I'll sleep in the guest room tonight since you forgot I am performing too."

Haruka looked.

"Well excuse me Michi. I didn't forget missy, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. All I do know is we all need to be on alert they will strike tonight. Akiko and Rei had a vision that something is coming down at the concert tonight. Let's hope your cousin is awakened tonight because she is the target."

Michiko exited their house laughing and walked toward her house still thinking about her dream and her vision. When she got home she noticed Miyako hadn't come home yet and sighed. Then she went to their room and took a nap hoping her dream wouldn't return. She hadn't slept at all the night before, because she was up all night because of her dream and that vision. Two hours passed and Michiko got ready for her concert still thinking about that dream and what that vision meant. She noticed that Miyako still wasn't home and sighed. She heard Haruka's horn and locked the front door. Then she got in and sighed.

"Miyako hasn't come home at all. Maybe she forgot I was performing tonight and is out running somewhere. "

Haruka looked through her mirror.

"No she didn't forget. She's already at the hall waiting Michiko along with the other girls. Stop being nervous you're as talented as your cousin. Just be careful after the concert okay. See you two after the show."

Michiru looked and turned to her cousin.

"Go ahead dear I'll be right there. "

After Michiko entered the hall Michiru turned to Haruka.

"Make sure you are all on alert? Tonight is not gonna end pretty. See you in a bit Haruka."

Haruka smiled as she kissed Michiru.

"Yes I know. We are all on full alert. Go on you'll be late."

Miyako sat in the audience and sighed. Samiko tapped her.

"You can't tell her. Miyako I know she's your girl but you can't tell her who you are. None of us can tell Michiko."

Miyako stayed silent as the curtain opened and smiled as Michiko performed with Michiru staying alert. Haruka also stayed silent as they performed while Usagi rested her head on Darien's shoulder. The concert ended and the entire audience passed out with crystals in the air. Usagi noticed and disappeared. She noticed the monster going after Michiko and yelled to Miyako.

"Okay you better help her. I don't think she knows who she is."

Miyako nodded and disappeared transforming as the others fought off the other nega creeps. Michiko ran away as the monster chased her using its tentacles to grab her. Michiru ran to assist the others as they fought off the other creeps. Haruka screamed.

"U know Evie now would be a good time to awaken Sailor Tsunami! She is gonna die if you don't soon! "

Michiko ran into a dead end and gulped because she didn't know where to run as she dodged the tentacles! She heard someone speaking and looked around as the tentacle grabbed her. She tried to escape but the tentacle wrapped around her tighter making her lose her breath. Evie jumped down and onto the tentacle.

"It's time you wake up! Grab the stick or you won't have a chance! "

Michiko's eyesight became blurry and she passed out. Miyako saw her passed out and jumped up!

"WindMill Blast! Let her go you nega trash! GRAB THE STICK PLEASE OR YOU WONT SURVIVE!"

Michiko opened her eyes and recognized that voice as she felt the tentacles squeezing her. Then she grabbed the glowing stick. Evie jumped down and looked at her.

"Put up the wand and say Tsunami Crystal Power and show this nega-creep what you're made of!"

She put up the stick and screamed.

"Tsunami Crystal Power Make-Up! Then she kicked the monster in its face with her heels landing on the floor. Then she closed her eyes and yelled. Tsunami Blast Typhoon! "

The monster blew up and Michiko smiled as she felt a familiar embrace. Then she turned around and smiled at Miyako.

"You're Sailor Wind Dragon! Then that means that the other girls are…"

Before she could finish her sentence Miyako kissed her smiling.

"Yes they are the other scouts. We are the Angel Moon Scouts. "

She looked around at her friends in their Sailor outfits and smiled.

"Wow this is awesome. Hey where'd Michiru and the others get to? I can't believe I'm a scout. That's what that dream meant. That means both princesses are in danger."

Midori responded.

"Yes they both are that is why we were awaken, because the original scouts can't win this battle on their own."

Michiko looked up and saw her cousin with the other scouts and smiled at her. Then they all jumped down and joined them. They all detransformed and Usagi complained.

"That was a great battle Michiko. Sorry it took you so long to be awakened, but you are now so let's all get something to eat I am starving."

Samiko also rang in.

"Yes I am starving too. Let's get something to eat. Let's celebrate of the whole team reunited."

Akiko face palmed shaking her head as Samiko and Maiko raced to the pizza parlor. Minako and Rei just laughed. Ami and Midori stayed behind trying to analyze the scene as the others walked to the pizza parlor. Darien sighed.

"I guess I'm buying."

Usagi smiled as she held Darien's waist.

"I guess no more normal life huh Darien? Back to fighting to keep this planet safe."

He looked at her.

"Usagi you knew it wouldn't last. It never does that is what we are here for protecting the planet."

She nodded.

"Yes I know. Is it me or are Samiko and Akiko acting weird?"

He looked scratching his head.

"Weird exactly how? They are just acting like you and Rei when you two fight."

Rei crossed her arms and stared.

"I resent that Darien. We do not act like those two. If I wasn't mistaken it seems like they are acting like they are an item. Look for yourself. Okay we all know that Michiru and Haruka are together. We all know that Miyako and Michiko are together, but those two are acting really strange to me."

They all sat in the pizza parlor and ate their food relieved that one battle was won.

(I do not own Sailor Moon or the other Scouts-Naoko Takeuchi is the creator…..The OCS are created by Samiko) 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Moon Scouts

Ch.2

"The Return of Evil"

Michiko sat in the hotel restaurant sipping her wine but sensed an evil presence. She shook her head because Miyako was in their hotel room sick in bed being taken care of by a nurse. The entertainment was a band but the music was mesmerizing somehow. Michiko didn't feel comfortable anymore and decided to leave to go check on Miyako.

As soon as Michiko exited the restaurant everyone in the room passed out without her knowing it. She arrived back at their room, and saw the nurse over Miyako and watched her very closely. You can leave now I'll take it from here. You have been a great help. You can come check on her later.

Miyako heard her voice and turned her head still feeling a little sick. Then she smiled as Michiko used a washcloth and wiped her forehead. She knew that something was on her mind and asked.

"What is it Michiko? Do you sense something because you seem worried? I wish I wasn't sick right now. What if there is an evil force about to attack again and I can't move from this stupid bed. If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself."

Michiko put her finger to her lips.

"Stop worrying nothing is going to happen to me just stay in bed and get some rest. I'm right here on the terrace if you need me. I mean it Miyako you need your rest or you'll never feel better. I love you."

Miyako smiled as Michiko kissed her on the forehead and covered her with the comforter. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Michiko smiled and went to the terrace looking out at the sea crashing against the shore as the summer breeze went through her long blue hair. She heard someone behind her and turned looking.

"Miyako, oh its you; just put the soup on the nightstand by the bed. Did you have something to tell me?"

The nurse looked.

"The sea breeze is pretty chilly, maybe you should come inside before you get sick maam. Oh and Ms. Tenoh is finally asleep. Are you coming inside?"

Michiko looked and responded.

"No I'll be fine out here I love the summer sea breeze. It's really nice out tonight I'm not your patient Miyako is stop worrying about me."

The nurse looked.

"Very well Maam, just don't stay out too long!"

She turned inside and laughed evilly as Miyako woke up and sensed something.

"What the hell! What are you going to do to me?"

The nurse transformed into a monster.

"Nothing much but take your energy and kill you!"

She opened her hands and vines shot out grabbing Miyako by her neck as she drained her energy keeping her tied to the bed as she drained her energy!

"Too bad no one can hear you screaming! There won't be anyone to help you soon one of the others is going to take care of your partner your energy is mine!"

Miyako screamed out in pain and tried to grab her stick but dropped it because she was too weak to transform. Ughhhhhhh someone help me Michikoooooooo!"

Michiko heard Miyako screaming and felt vines wrapped around her neck and struggled to get free!

"No Miyako! "

"She felt herself becoming weak and freed herself kicking her attacker where it counted and held her throat as she tried to breathe. That's it TSUNAMI CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! TSUNAMI STORM WAVES SUBMERGE! "

The nurse was slammed into the wall and Miyako fell onto the ground weak. Behind Tsunami she felt hands wrapped around her neck! She struggled with her attacker and got knocked out! Miyako gained her strength and grabbed her stick.

"WIND DRAGON CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP! Then she cracks her knuckles and looks at the nurse screaming in front of her.

"Well you tried to kill me I see. Now I'll get you back for what you tried to pull! You were the worse nurse ever now you're going to pay! WIND DRAGON FURY! "

The nurse gets slammed into the wall and Tsunami wakes up and looks at her attacker. TSUNAMI WAVE BLAST! She slams the waiter into the wall next to the nurse and runs to Miyako. She smiles when she sees that Miyako was better and transformed. What do we do with them Wind Dragon?"

Wind Dragon looked at her and smiled as she took out her sword. They both tried to escape but she lifted up her sword Dragon Sword Wind Blaster! Both the nurse and the waiter were destroyed messing up the hotel room. Wind Dragon detransformed and turned to Tsunami.

"Let's get out of here Michiko. I guess there is a new enemy once again, no more rest for us. Maybe we should go back home?"

Michiko smiled at her.

"I'm assuming you're feeling better? Yes let's head back to our house. Then we'll tell Noriko what we encountered."

Miyako smiled at her.

"Okay let's go then after you. I think Shiori and Noriko are missing us."

Michiko smiled as she got in Miyako's car.

"Yes they probably did. Let's get back home Miyako."

Miyako smiled as she pulled out and drove toward their house in the country while Michiko rested her head on her shoulder as she drove home. They pulled up and Miyako parked the car locking it up.

"Come on Michiko, its good to be home don't you think?"

They entered the house and Miyako called out.

"Noriko, Shiori we're back. Is anyone here?"

Noriko exited Shiori's room and smiled.

"Yes we are here. How was your vacation ladies? Looks like you both relaxed a lot. You both needed it."

Michiko responded.

"We didn't really relax Noriko. As soon as we got to the hotel Miyako got real sick and I had to hire a nurse to take care of her. Then I was nearly killed by a waiter and Miyako nearly killed by a nurse that was supposed to take care of her. There is a new enemy and we are about to face a really hard battle. Their goal is to destroy every one of us including our cousins."  
Noriko looked at them both and nodded.

"Yes I am sensing an evil force too. Shiori's powers aren't full yet. But I think this battle will definitely be one we need her and Hotaru's power to win this one ladies. So I'm assuming you barely spent time alone. If you do tonight just keep it down please."

Miyako looked at Noriko with her arms crossed.

"Really Noriko, not when Shiori is home. We have way more respect than that."

Noriko looked.

"Okay I get the point. It's good to have you two home. Shiori is in her room studying. She'll be out when her lesson is over. She's getting stronger and growing as the days pass."

Michiko enters the kitchen and starts dinner. Miyako goes on the window sill and looks out of the window thinking. Noriko sits on the couch and reads a book waiting for dinner to be ready. Shiori exits her room and hugs Michiko and Miyako.

"Welcome home we missed you both so much. Dinner smells good Mama Michiko. Can I have a cup of tea with dinner please?"

Michiko smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can Shiori. It will be ready soon can you help Noriko set the table please?"

Shiori smiled.

"Okay. I will help Noriko set the table mama.*

They all sat down and ate dinner. Then after they all finished Michiko tucked in Shiori and kissed her on the forehead after she covered her. She turned out the light and closed her bedroom door quietly to be greeted by Miyako smiling.

"Come on Michiko let's go to bed we had a long day. Night Noriko."

Noriko entered her room and responded.

"Goodnight Miyako and Michiko see you in the morning."

They heard her door close and entered their room getting ready for bed. Miyako lays down waiting for Michiko to come to bed and looks at her.

"Michiko are you still worried?"

Michiko gets in bed next to her and rests her head on her chest.

"Yes worried about Shiori and how strong her power really is. Also, when she'll receive her full powers. Are we going to be able to handle it when she receives her full powers? She is like Saturn, Miyako."

Miyako smiled as she ran her fingers through Michiko's hair.

"I know she is Michiko, we will be able to handle it just as Michiru and Haruka handles Hotaru when she got her powers. Stop worrying and get some sleep, Michi?"

She looked down to see that Michiko was already fast asleep and held her close. Then she kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep holding Michiko in her arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Moon Scouts

Ch.3

"Concert Night"

Michiko wakes up and sees that Miyako didn't sleep in their room last night. She got dressed and headed downstairs to see Miyako passed out on the couch. She decided to go for a walk in the park. While she was walking her phone rang. She answered.

"Hey Michiru we have a what? No way Haruka and Miyako are going to go crazy! We both know what they think about them. Yes I know they are both going to be there. See you later at rehearsal Michi."

She hung up her phone and continued to walk. Jordan spotted her and yelled.

"Hey Michiko, wow you're alone for once in your life. Aren't you looking forward to our concert? You are very talented and I'm glad you're performing with us. If you don't mind me asking; are you and Miyako like Haruka and Michiru?"

Michiko responded looking at him.

"Yes Jordan we are and just like my cousin Michiru I'm not interested. Now if you'd excuse I'm going to finish my walk. ."

She walked right passed him. Behind her she heard her friends.

"Michiko why didn't you tell us that you were performing with the twilights. We can't get tickets; they are completely sold out! They're our fave group and we can't go!"

Michiko laughed as she held up passes and tickets.

"Being a performer I'm allowed to invite people and I'm inviting you girls."

They all smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Michiko; see you at the concert we have to get ready!"

She watched as they all headed home to get ready. In the meantime Michiru and Haruka were walking in her direction. She waved and they met up with her. Haruka laughed as Usagi and the others ran to Michiru.

"Why didn't you tell us you're with the three lights and twilights? We can't get tickets they are all sold out."

Behind Michiko she felt a familiar embrace and smiled.

"Hey Miyako, I didn't mean to wake you."

Miyako laughed as Usagi and the others kept complaining about the tickets being sold out. Minako looked at Miyako.

"What is so funny; we can't see our favorite bands play."

Haruka looked at them shaking her head.

"If you weren't so busy drooling over the posters, then you might've heard me earlier. I told you ladies that since Michi were a performer she is allowed to invite friends to go backstage. Now stop complaining and take your passes. We will all see you there."

They all screamed causing Haruka and Miyako to hold their heads. Michiru and Michiko handed them an aspirin with water as the others ran home to get ready. Michiko smiled as Miyako grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly Michiru and Michiko sensed an evil presence. Haruka and Miyako sensed it too and said.

"We all better stay on alert, trouble is coming down tonight at the concert."

Both Michiru and Michiko nodded in agreement. Then they headed home to get ready.

In the meantime Jordan was talking to Seiya.

Seiya laughed.

"Are you going to keep on trying to get with Michiko? You really think you have a chance? Whatever you say Jordan, no you seriously think she'll get with you? She loves Miyako no one else. Man I give up do what you want."

Back at their house Michiko got ready and practiced a little more before the concert. After Miyako got ready she entered the music room smiling at her.

"You'll be great Michi. I think you and Michiru will make them sound better. You two have true talent."

Michiko smiled at her as she put her violin in her case.

"Yow would say that because you can't stand either group. I love you very much Miyako. Let's get going; it won't look good if a performer is late now would it?"

Miyako laughed as she grabbed her car keys.

"No it wouldn't; shall we be going now. There goes my cell let's go Michi."

Michiko locked the front door behind her. Then she got in Miyako's car. Miyako drove toward the hall. After she parked she saw Haruka and Michiru waiting for them to arrive. Haruka was ignoring the others drooling over the Three Lights shaking her head as she held Michiru very close.

Miyako took Michiko's hand after she locked up her car parked next to her cousin. They could all hear Sammie and the other girls drooling over the Twilights. Jordan kept on staring at Michiko waiting for her to be alone. Seiya bopped him.

"Will you stop that we go in less than 10 minutes let's go Jordan now. "

He pulls his ponytail as they all go to their dressing room. Before they go to their dressing rooms Miyako and Haruka kissed them.. Michiru and Michiko also went to their dressing rooms. Then they both took their front row seats. The others joined them in the front row and watched as the curtain rose as the music started.

The curtain rose as Michiru and Michiko played as the Three Lights and The Twilights sang. Haruka and Miyako smiled at them as they continued to play. Suddenly, the lights went out and screams were heard. When the lights came back on everyone but the scouts were passed out. Usagi and her scouts transformed and then Sammie, Maiko, Akiko, Midori, and Amaretasu also transformed. Michiru and Michiko saw the guys passed out and transformed. Next Haruka and Miyako transformed and joined their teams.

Above them they heard a laugh as the energy from the audience went into a box that Robyn was holding. Robyn threw a card and two monsters appeared in front of both teams. Sailor Mars jumped up and yelled Mars Fire Sniper! Then Mercury used her power by yelling Mercury Aqua Rhapsody blinding the monster. Jupiter used Oak Revolution making the monster chase her. Neptune seen it and took out her mirror, Neptune Submarine Reflection. The monster fell and she called to Usagi and ChibiUsa. Now Sailor Moon.

They both nodded and Usagi took out her scepter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"

The monster blew up and then Usagi saw the others in trouble. They all ran to help them. Tsunami saw the monster coming and jumped up and said.

"Tsunami Storm Wave Submerge!"

The monster slammed into the wall, and got back up going after Tsunami. Wind Dragon saw her in danger and jumped in front of her.

"Wind Dragon Fury!"

The monster lost it's balance and fell. Sailor Dawn of Love saw the monster get up.

"No you don't, Heart Light Ray Chain Attack! Now Angel Moon hurry I cant hold it anymore!"

Angel Moon took out her sword.

"Triple Sword Attack!"

The monster blew up and Angel Moon fainted. Heat Passion caught her and looked down at her.

"Come on Angel Moon wake up!"

Angel Moon opened her eyes.

"I'm fine Heat Passion; I'm just getting used to my new power."

The audience woke up as soon as the scouts detransformed and went back like nothing happened. The concert ended and the audience applauded. They all bowed and Michiru and Michiko headed back to their dressing rooms to change. As they walked Seiya and Jordan were talking. Jordan made sure no one was behind them and knocked on Michiko's dressing room door. She sat at her mirror brushing her hair. Then she heard a knock on the door. She was hoping it was Miyako but didn't think so.

She asked.

"Who is it?"

Jordan responded.

"It's Jordan can I come in Michiko? I just wanted to congratulate you. I am glad that you performed."

Michiko thought for a second as she looked at her watch.

"Yes you can come in Jordan the door is open."

He entered smiling.

"You were amazing Michiko. I just wanted to congratulate you. I am very glad that you performed with us tonight. I just wish you were interested in men. A pretty girl like you belongs with a guy. I don't understand why you chose to be with a woman."

Michiko turned toward him.

"I've been hurt too many times by too many guys. Besides Miyako makes me happy and treats me better than all the guys I dated in my past."

Jordan responded as he watched her brush her long wavy blue hair.

"I can help you with your zipper if you want Michiko."

Michiko shook her head.

"No I'm fine but thank you Jordan. I'm not a flirt my heart only belongs to Miyako."

At that moment Miyako entered glaring at Jordan.

"What are you doing in here well? Shouldn't you be in your dressing room?"

He looked.

"I was congratulating Michiko that's all. Besides I was just leaving. You really need to take a chill pill."

Miyako closed the door behind him though she wanted to hurt him. She held back because of the way Michiko was looking at her.

"You are jealous I see? Would you like to unzip me hmm?"

Miyako smiled as she walked behind her and kissed her neck as she unzipped her dress. Michiko giggled but realized what time it was.

"Miyako now is not the time. When we get home okay the others are waiting. You need to control yourself."

Miyako looked as Michiko entered the bathroom and changed. Then through the door she spoke.

"What was he doing in here anyway? You know what I think about them and their cousins they can't be trusted. You need to be more careful. Don't ever be alone with him again understood?"

Michiko laughed.

"Okay Miyako it won't happen again."

She crossed her arms.

"I am not kidding Michi; don't ever trust him to be alone with you in a room again."

She sighed.

"Miyako I knew you were coming please calm down, you worry too much I swear."

Miyako looked at her.

"I have to worry because you are so sexy and all mine."

Sammie looked and laughed.

"Gee get a hotel room you two. By the way you were amazing Michiko. Michiru and Haruka went home in one of those adult moods again. See Seiya was flirting with Michiru and of course she flirted back. She also knew that Haruka was on her way up to see her."

Miyako laughed.

"Oh yes of course my cousin always gets in that mood when Michiru has a concert."

Michiko looked at her.

"Yea and you're just as bad as Haruka is. Come on let's get home I am so tired right now. Night everyone and thanks for coming out to see me perform. "

Miyako shook her head.

"I am not that bad, you are over exaggerating Michi."

Michiko smiled at her.

"No I'm not what about that time at school? It was a stormy day and I just finished my class u met me and Midori saw us like that. "

As they got in the car Miyako looked at her.

"Who was the one who started it? So don't even blame me. We are not going to argue about this. Let's get home Michi I'm ready to go to sleep."


End file.
